Color Escarlata
by Natii Cullen Masen
Summary: no todo en la vida es color rosa.Y de eso Bella Swan lo sabe muy bien.Después de todas las tragedias que ha vivido , ¿no seria justo que sea feliz?. despues de todo...no hay mal que dure cien años... o ¿si? - primer fic -
1. prefacio

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de ****Stephenie**** Meyer. La trama es toda mía.**

**Color Escarlata.**

Prefacio

Miré el cielo empezar a nublarse, suspiré muy hundo. El aire comenzaba a hacerse muy denso, pesado, húmedo; quería volver a casa, ya no soportaba estar aquí y, dentro de poco, para agregar a mi suplicio, caería una gran tormenta. Excelente.

Sentí como una pequeña gota caía en mis cabellos castaños y ondulados. De repente, comenzó a llover. Quería irme con todas mis fuerzas, lo deseaba pero no podía. Tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para no dejarme vencer porque esta vida es cruel y cuando tienes a tu cuidado a un niño de cinco años, que no es un muñeco; come, respira y siente como todo ser humano, no se puede pasar de improvisto.

No podía, pero debía ser fuerte por él, el pequeño ser que me esperaba en una pequeña casita en la ciudad de Forks. Era mí deber serlo, aunque lo único que quería era dejarme desfallecer.

Muchos dicen que la vida está llena de colores, sabores, sentimientos; pero yo sólo conocía un color, ese que ha marcado a todas las personas que he amado, una a una, los ha eliminado. Y lo peor es que la mayoría de veces, estaba ahí para presenciarlo.

Yo sólo conozco un color, un sabor y un sentimiento. No sé cómo se le puede llamar, siempre que algo pasaba estaba presenten como una llama imposible. Llama de decepción. Mi vida estaba marcada por el… no sé cómo llamarle a tal desgracia.


	2. capitulo I: se sufre y, mucho

**Capítulo I**

**Se sufre y, mucho**

– _¡NOOOO!… – grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras veía como un hombre le clavaba en lo más profundo una arma blanca a mi mejor amigo, no una sino 2, 3, hasta 4 veces en diferentes lugares. Me sentí morir en ese momento, como podía estar presenciando esto otra vez._

– _Idiota no lo tenías que apuñalar, solo asustar – dijo el hombre más alto, el que tenía un gorro en su cabeza._

– _Solo corre reverendo idiota – dijo el calvo echándose a correr, pero antes clavándole el arma una vez más._

_No lo podía creer habían apuñalado a mi mejor amigo, Evan, me arrodille ante él, estaba desangrándose le habían herido muy gravemente, un liquido de color intenso y escalofriante, sangre, estaba regada por todo el pavimento, toque la sangre y mire su intenso color. No podía pensar solo lo veía, un fuerte ruido me trajo de nuevo a la vida._

– _¡EVAN! ¡E… EV… VAN! – oh no por dios reacciona Isabella… el teléfono llama a emergencias, me decía a mi misma entre lloriqueos._

– _Evan te vas a poner bien lo sé… no me dejes – le dije muy frenética. No, no me podía dejar._

– _Be…ella…a – dijo tartamudeando, le costaba hablar – recuer…da Be…lla que te quie…ro mucho y que siem…pre – tocio sangre… oh no – te es…ta…re cuidan…do a tii y al chiqui…tin – no, se estaba despidiendo, no me podía hacer eso, no, no podía. Ya era suficiente, ¿también él?_

_De repente su mirada se torno vacía, ya no había nada ahí solo vacio un inmenso y doloroso vacio. Perdía el color del rostro, antes su rostro del color del trigo, se tornaba blanquecino por su estado moribundo. El calor, ese dulce calor característico de él lo perdía, todo en él se iba, lo estaba perdiendo. No ya lo había perdido. _

– _¡NOOOOOOO…! POR FAVOR NOOOO – dije entre fuertes sollozo, otra vez no. Entre en un tremendo estado de pánico. Me lleve las manos a mi cara y lo sentí, la sangre, con olor a oxido y sal y su color tan escalofriante como siempre…_

– NO POR FAVOR NOOOO… NO ME DEJES NO.

– ¡Bella, Bella, BELLLLLAAAAAAA…! – me gritaron y sentí una fuerte sacudida, desperté inmediatamente.

– ¡Solo era un sueño! – exclame. Y vi a mi pequeño ahí sentado, justo a la par mía, en mi cama, con sus ojitos llorosos y preocupados.

– Mamita, pensé que te había pasado algo malo estabas gritando y… y me asuste… – dijo comenzando a llorar. Pobre le debí haber dado un susto… tremendo, debo calmarme, él es mi verdad y mi vida ahora.

– Lo siento cotito, lo lamento enserio – sus sollozos fueron en disminución cada vez más, que alivio. Cada vez sollozaba menos. Debería de dejar de tener estas pesadillas, no solo me afectaban a mi sino también a Alex, no era la primera vez que el me despertaba por estar gritando como loca, recordando no solo ese suceso, si también, los demás encuentros que han acabado con la vida de los seres que más quiero.

Últimamente se ha ido esa…mala suerte si así se le podría llamar, a que a las personas que quiero les pase cosas horribles. Tuve mucho miedo con que algo le pudiera pasar a mi pequeño, pero yo lo protejo y se que Dios me ayuda a protegerlo también.

Ya se había calmado por completo y me le quede viendo muy fijamente, vi sus facciones, tan linda, el era tan chiquito, con su naricita como un botoncito muy pequeño, sus cachetitos gorditos y con su rubor natural; algo que heredo de mi, sus ojitos de color gris enrojecidos por el llanto y sus labios chiquitos y rojitos como un tomatito, mi pobre Alexander, mi ángel.

Después de un rato de haberse calmado le ofrecí desayuno y el acepto, aun un poco triste pero yo sabía que cuando viera lo que le iba a preparar se le iría todo rastro de tristeza.

─Cotito ven a desayunar, son tus preferidos waffles…─ no pude ni siquiera terminar de hablar cuando el estaba gritando como loco perdido en la selva.

─ ¡WAFFLES!...¿con fresas y nutella?─ pregunto intrigado viéndome con ojo crítico, como que yo le estaba mintiendo, o era una trampa mortal.

─ ¡Claro!... cuando digo tus favoritos, es porque de verdad lo son─ dije con toda la alegría que me salió, al verlo tan feliz.

Ya en la mesa me pregunto – Mamita, ¿por qué me dices cotito? – pregunto enserio intrigado, le respondí con una sonrisa y le dije lo que le decía cada vez que me preguntaba.

– Por chiquito y bonito – él sonrió en respuesta y se termino su desayuno feliz con mi respues, como siempre.

Se baño el primero, después yo, nos fuimos cada uno a nuestras piezas a vestirnos. Hoy no sería un día muy ajetreado, solo me puse una polera gris, unos vaqueros pegados de punta de yuca, unas zapatillas negras, y salí al encuentro de mi pequeño.

Estaba ya listo para ir al muy temido Kinder, lo vi con su pucherito el que hacia siempre en las mañanas.

─ ya por hacer pucheros, no logras que te pasen de grado─ me miro realmente enfadado mientras yo sonreía, cruzo sus brasos y frunció el seño, me rei con fuerza. Siempre lo mismo.

a pesar de ser un niño muy inteligente con solo 5 años. Se enojaba mucho decía que ya era grande que y que es muy inteligente; pedía, más bien exigía, estar en otro nivel.

Salimos de nuestra modesta casa en rumbo al Kínder, en todo el trascurso , estaba viendo el paisaje sin ponerle atención enserio, venía pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, a pesar de haber ocupado muy bien el poco dinero que mis padres me dejaron no alcanzaba; hace un tiempo que ellos no estaban, me las tenía que arreglar sola. Trabajaba en una fabrica pero por la situación deplorable tuvieron que cerrarla, la comida estaba escaseando, ¿cómo haría para darle de comer a mi niño? Suspire pesadamente y Alex se dio cuenta y me observo detenidamente.

– Mamita ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto suspicaz, como ya había dicho él era muy inteligente. Me miro detenidamente a los ojos, como si él pudiera leer mi mente, de hecho lo hacía, sabía que me pasaba, continuo viéndome fijamente a los ojos, sus ojitos grises azulados tan hermoso me inspeccionaban con ojo crítico, hasta que yo despegue la mirada.

– Estas triste – me acuso – lo veo en tus ojitos de chocolatito con leche – le sonreí para tranquilizarlo mas no dije nada no quería preocuparlo o que me descubriera. Él me tenía a mi solo a mi yo soy su sostén yo tenía la responsabilidad de preocuparme por él no él por mí.

* * *

Llegamos al Kínder. Desde lejos vi a la señora Carmen, la dueña del Kínder.

– Alexander, Bella, me alegra verlos en este hermoso día – exclamo contenta la señora Carmen, una señora tan cariñosa. Ella quería mucho a los niños y ellos a ella.

– Muy bien Carmen ¿y tú?... te dejo a mi tesoro, cuídamelo por favor – le pedí como siempre. Ella solo asintió. Alex se despidió de mí con un sonoro y salivoso beso, amaba esos besos. Le di yo uno también y me despedí de ambos.

Fui a dar unas vueltas antes de ir al centro comercial, pensando. Me encanta ir al parque todo es tan vivo y alegre en el paisaje, que en cierta manera aunque yo entristezca mucho el paisaje, me daba un poco de paz y alegría.

Recuerdos, yo vivía de recuerdos, se den ante mano, que no es muy bueno eso pero; saber que en mi vida hubieron cosas buenas y que ahora lo único que forma parte de lo bueno es Alex me hace sentir que no soy completamente miserable.

Después de dar unas vueltas, me fui directo al centro comercial para encontrarme con mis amigas Alice y Jane Brandon, gemelas. Las mejores tiendas de todo Forks, pertenecían a ellas. Ambas muy bellas, de facciones finas, aniñadas, casi como duendecillos, y ojos color avellana, ambas con cabello parecidos y a la vez totalmente diferentes; porque a pesar de ser hermanas, una era de pelo rubio y la otra negro azabache, muy menudas y alegres en todo. No hay quien las separe.

Me fui por el camino largo, quería pensar. Antes de ver a mis energéticas amigas, quería saber que iba hacer con mi vida. Tenía que conseguir trabajo y conseguirlo ya. No podía esperar, no tener para pagar el Kínder de Alex. Ni loca. No poder tener lo suficiente para comer. No es una opción.

Camine por lago rato, solo quería desconectarme de la vida. La suave brisa con lluvia empezaba a pegar en mi rostro. El centro comercial es muy abieto por lo tanto entraba mucha brisa, Adoraba esta brisa, era tan refrescante y tranquilizante. Me recordaba las veces que con mis padres y yo nos sentábamos en la chimenea a tomar chocolate caliente, lo hacíamos siempre que llovía. Extrañaba todo eso; el sentirme segura y protegida pero… eso se fue un lúgubre día de octubre. Borre eso pensamientos inmediatamente, no quería ponerme a llorar. Aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que eso necesitaba. Llorar.

Llegue y rápidamente Heidi me recibió con una sonrisa

– Bella ¿Cómo estás? – me dijo amablemente como siempre, es de las mejores trabajadoras que ellas tienen.

– Excelente ¿puedo pasar?... digo si ellas están – le dije. No sabía si se encontraban, eso esperaba.

– Claro, pasa. Ya conoces el camino – dijo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento, el inventario.

Pase por toda la tienda, muy grande por cierto, fui a la bodega de atrás. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando un grito me detuvo…

– ¡Bells! – gritaron a coro atrás de mí, y se colgaron de mi cuello como monos. Algún día me iban a quebrar la columna.

– ¡Niñas por favor! – dije quitándomelas de encima. Se rieron muy sonoramente, me invitaron a pasar a su oficina. Nos pusimos a hablar de cosas estúpidas; hasta que tocaron uno de los temas más delicado, por lo menos para mí por mi situación; el trabajo.

– No sé cómo hare, pero tengo que hacerlo. Por Alex – dije convencida y un tanto acongojada. La vida no es fácil en especial con personas como yo, sufro y sufro mucho, aunque no tengo que dejar que nadie me derrote.

Ellas sonrieron malignamente al tiempo que decían – tenemos un trabajo para ti… – esa fue Jane, iba a hablar pero me callaron.

– Pero te advertimos es muy pesado, no es que sea pesado pero trabajar con una persona así no es algo muy bueno porque… – esa fue Alice. Me desespere al momento.

– Ya suéltenlo, gemelas del terror – entre bromas y de mas, las mire fijo y en ese momento, fue Jane quien soltó la bomba…

Aunque en mi interior desee que nuca lo hubiera dicho…

* * *

Ese día acepte sin rechistar, lo necesitaba, pero no me gusta para nada, no tenía otra opción de donde escoger, es esto o ponerme a pedir en las calles, y hacer que Alex aguante hambre… NO eso JAMAS mi bebe no tiene porque sufrir él será feliz ese es su trabajo ser un niño normal y feliz, aunque me cueste hasta la vida, él será inmensamente feliz.

No tenia otra opción. Mejores trabajos, si solo tienes terminada minada la secundaria y empezada la universidad, a la cual ya no asistes, mejores trabajos no hay.

Asique aquí estaba yo parada en la entrada de _Cullen's Corporation_ en mi primer día de trabajo en mucho tiempo.

Llegue al mostrador y una chica muy amable de nombre Victoria me atendió.

Le explique para que venia y ella enseguida me dijo:

– Él Señor Cullen la atenderá dentro de poco señorita… – dijo ella entre amable y dudosa, ya que no sabía mi nombre.

– Swan… Isabella Swan – dije terminando con una amable sonrisa, que ella correspondió.

Me senté en las sillas que habían ahí acomodándome un poco, cerré los ojos y me puse a recordar… enseguida a mi mente vino el día que mis adorables amigas me dieron la buena noticia.

_**flashback**_

– _Es un trabajo con una persona un tanto difícil, es ser su asistente personal, y bueno él es… – hice una cara de completo enfado – está bien tranquila es con… ok… Edward Cullen – y se calló abruptamente._

– _Bromeas, ese hombre es mas frio y duro que una piedra no aguantaría – dije con angustia, por Dios ¿no me podía salir nada bien?_

_Está bien Bella es un trabajo, podrás llevar comida a la mesa, mantener a Alex. Inmediatamente pensé, mi vida está llena de dificultades, he venido a sufrir a esta tierra no entiendo porque pero así es, si no me puedo hacer feliz, hare feliz a otros, yo estoy para servir y no ser servida, y para sufrir no ser feliz. Que variación tiene con trabajar con un hombre que cree miserable a todo mundo. Ninguno._

_Ellas me miraron expectantes y al fin conteste:_

– _Por Alex – fue lo último que dije, como signo de aceptación._

_**termina flashback**_

La voz de Victoria la recepcionista, me saco de mis recuerdos.

– Él Señor, la espera – me dijo con seguridad y algo muy característico de ella, amabilidad. Me pidió que la acompañara, así lo hice.

Me levante del asiento, no muy segura de lo que hacía y, para nada consiente en lo que me metía, aunque la vida está llena de riesgos, y este es uno, los riesgos tienes muchas veces un final obscuro y triste, lleno de confusión y dolor. Me adentre a esto no muy segura, pero sabiendo en el fondo de mi corazón que las cosas no mejorarían.

Nos fuimos por un amplio y elegante corredor. Inspeccionaba todo, todo era tan nuevo para mi, era casi mágico, tan pulcro y hermoso. Mas de lo que yo podía aguantar.

Mire un rato la lujosa puerta, hasta que Victoria con su puño cerrado la toco suavemente oí un suave "pase". Entramos por el lumbral de la puerta que da acceso a la muy elegante oficina. Ahí de espaldas a nosotras esta "el", el Señor Cullen , en su asiento de cuero. La oficina era tan elegante como todo lo que yo había podido divisar. Estaba embelesada viendo lo que me rodeaba cuando una voz, fuerte, masculina, pero no por eso dejaba de ser suave y aterciopelada, hablo con cierta frialdad.

─ Puede retirarse Victoria─ y con esto la dulce muchacha se fue, haciendo un pequeño ruido al cerrar la puerta.

Me puse muy nerviosa. No savia lo que pasaría después de esto, me dio un poco de miedo también, quedarme con una persona, para ser mas especifica, un hombre a solas en una oficina que está perdida por no ce donde, no es algo que me ponga tan bien.

El silencio me estaba matando. ¿Qué diablos quería este hombre…?, si hera ponerme nerviosa lo logro. Me estaba desesperando mucho, y ese momento…

─ Tu debes ser Isabella Swan ¿no?...─ dijo sin voltearse, esto más que ponerme nerviosa me irrito, ¿Qué quería?... que le diera vuelta a la silla por el.

─ Si señor, soy yo─ cuando termine de decir esas palabras, el dio vuelta a la silla, y ahí lo pude ver. Hera el hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, solo podía ver de su pecho para arriba, aun así savia que tondo en el era… ni siquiera lo puedo describir. Sus brazos que estaban enzima de el gran escritorio, se veían fuertes y musculosos, su pecho tenía el mismo aspecto que el de sus manos; musculoso, su cara simplemente perfecta, su piel parecía marfil pulido, daba una imagen de dios griego, con ese cabello cobrizo tan despeinado pero malditamente sexy, su nariz perfectamente recta, esos labios parecían que ardían al rojo vivo por su color tan intenso, y esos orbes verde.

En ese momento comprendí, mi vida había mejorado de una manera, pero empeorado de otra.

Sin saber cómo, seguiría sufriendo… las cosas no mejoran si te llamas Isabella Swan.

* * *

sO. hi :D

como estan lindas?, espero que les guste mucho el primer capitulo, y si les gusto espero que me lo hagan saver.

un review me puede hacer muy feliz, es mi unico pago.

nos vemos luego en otro capitulo.


End file.
